The general principle of a vacuum cleaner is to draw in dust-laden air by using a vacuum force generated by a motor mounted in a main body. The dust is separated from the air and is collected in a dust collecting bin arranged in the main body. The dust collecting bin can for example be a filter bag through which the air is drawn and filtrated, a bin adopting the principle of cyclone, a bin comprising a filter in order to separate and collect the dust. Depending on which principle is used, the filter bag can be removed and replaced by a new one when full, or the dust collecting bin can be removed, emptied and reinserted into the main body. The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner having a locking mechanism to be used for the latter principle.
Many types of locking mechanisms are known. By way of example EP 1 779 758 A2 discloses the use of a guide recess arranged in the main body engaging a hinged protrusion in the dust collecting bin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,309 B2 discloses another embodiment in which the dust collecting bin in its bottom has a slanted recess that spirals outward, gradually increasing in depth. The recess engages a movable lever arranged in the main body which lever has a protrusion engaging the slanted recess.
EP 1 669 015 A1 discloses a vacuum cleaner wherein the dust collecting bin engages a mounting portion in the form of a cavity arranged in the main body. An elastic biasing unit is arranged either in the top or in the bottom of said cavity biasing the bin in the vertical direction. Further, an engagement unit in the form of a circular groove in the mounting portion cooperates with a corresponding rib formed in the bin. The rim engages the groove by the biasing created by the biasing unit. The bin is inserted into the mounting portion by moving the bin in a horizontal direction while at the same time applying a vertical force depressing the biasing unit. When fully inserted in the horizontal direction, the vertically applied force can be released whereby the biasing unit forces the rib into locking engagement with the groove. Thus, the operator must simultaneously apply a force and movement in two directions when inserting or removing the bin. The simultaneous two-directional application of force and movement requires a certain strength and stability of the operator, which can be difficult for people having a limited strength and motor ability, such as children, older people and disabled.